KUNG FU PANDA 3: LOS CAZADORES DE MAESTROS
by mrcazadormaster2013
Summary: Tanto golpe que te da la vida aveces te hace inmune al dolor


prologo

**En una noche donde las estrellas brillaban con tanta intensidad que podrían alumbrar hasta la mas oscura de las aldeas,era un noche fría como ninguna otra.**

**La leyenda de nuestra guerrera favorita empezó en la noche de su nacimiento.**

**-puje señorita puje-dijo una tigresa enfermera**

**-haaaaa haaaaa-dijo la madre de tigresa**

**Al oir por primera ves la risa de su hija la madre de una legendaria guerrera lloro al tenerla en sus brazos.**

**-muchas felicidades señorita es una hermosa niña-dijo la enfermera**

**Afuera del hospital se encontraba el hermano de aquella niña acabada de nacer,su nombre es yang,un niño tigre de 7 años de edad.**

**-rayos,estará bien mi madre y mi hermana-se preguntaba preocupado yang**

**-que…que es este sentimiento-dijo yang confundido**

**-siento un gran temor en mi interior-dijo asustado yang**

**Al poco rato las enfermeras dejaron pasar a ese niño con su madre y su nueva hermanita,se sentían muy felices de tener una nueva miembro a su humilde familia,pero la felicidad no duro demasiado esa noche.**

**Parese que este clan no a cambiado nada verdad-dijo un león en lo alto de una montaña observando la aldea**

**-No señor nada-dijo uno se los hombres del león**

**-Muy bien el ataque empezara en 30 minutos,prepárense-dijo el león a todos sus hombres**

**Mientras los habitantes de esa aldea prospera convivían felizmente entre ellos y la familia de nuestra guerrera descanzaba en el hospital,los tigres guardianes que estaban en la entrada de la aldea vieron venir a demasiados lobos y leones sonaron el gong de emergencia para que los tigres empezaran a moverse.**

**En el hospital estaba yang durmiendo cuando varias explosiones lo despiertan**

**-aaaaag…que pasa que esta pasando-dijo muy asustado yang**

**El pobre niño se asomo por la ventana y su cara se lleno de horror al ver a varios de su aldea tirados,acuchillados,medio muertos y triturados,al ver esto actuo rápido y despertó a su madre para escapar del hospital a un lugar seguro.**

**Como su madre todavía no estaba en condiciones de correr o caminar,yang cargo a su madre junto con su hermana y salió corriendo del hospital,yang corria entre los cadáveres de sus amigos y familiares,pero yang cada ves se asustaba menos.**

**Varios lobos intentaron asesinarlos,pero yang se las ingeniaba muy bien para esconderse y aprobechava su velocidad al máximo tanto que hasta podía esquivar a varios fácilmente,su madre se asustaba demasiado,yang pensaba seriamente quien puede estar liderando el ataque.**

**Mientras el león estaba rastreando a yang y su madre con su poderoso olfato.**

**-snif snif….mmm los encontré-dijo el león**

**El león se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia yang y su madre junto con su hermanita, yang se dio cuenta enseguida sobre la persecución.**

**Al poco rato el león les iba pisando los talones,yang se preocupaba demasiado,el no sabia que hacer para proteger a su madre y a su hermana,el león los sorprendió al ponerse enfrente de ellos.**

**-Que quieres-dijo con miedo yang**

**-ja que que quiero esa es una pregunta muy absurda niño-dijo el león riéndose**

**-por que atacas nuestra aldea-le pregunto yang al león**

**-estoy buscando a un discípulo-dijo el león**

**-un discípulo pero por que aquí en nuestra aldea-dijo yang**

**-crees que soy un tonto, yo se que el clan de los shirairyu es el mas fuerte de todos incluyendo a los langshysu-dijo el león**

**-y tu quieres un discípulo de este clan como para que-dijo yang**

**-eso es muy clasificado-dijo el león**

**Despues de esas palabras yang tomo una decisión que cambiaria la historia de nuestros guerreros de toda china.**

**-mira si acepto ir cintigo dejaras en paz nuestra aldea y clan-le pregunto yang al león**

**El león se le quedo mirando fijamente y dijo**

**-de acuerdo si bienes conmigo dejare en paz esta aldea incluyendo el clan-dijo el león**

**-no hijo no hagas eso por favor-dijo muy preocupada la madre de yang**

**-escuchame madre esto es por el bien no solo de la aldea y el clan sino para usted y mi hermanita-dijo yang casi llorando**

**Yang bajo a su madre al suelo y le dio un abrazo de despedida a ella y a su hermanita,el león estaba atrás de el.**

**-pero como le llamaras madr taaa-dijo yang**

**En ese momento el león desmayo a yang de un golpe en la nuca**

**-ha ha ha ha-dijo el león**

**En ese momento la madre de yang y de nuestra guerrera salió corriendo,no podía correr mucho debido al nacimiento de su hija,cuando hiva corriendo empezaba a ver borroso,ya no podía seguir avia recorrido demasiado camino y el león estaba jugando a seguirlas.**

**La madre de nuestra guerrera ya no podía seguir mas,estaba casi callendose del cansancio,en eso se empezó a nublar y empezaba a llover.**

**Al poco rato de empezar a llover la madre de nuestra guerrera callo del cansancio ya no podía seguir,pero lebanto la cara y vio un letrero que decía orfanato de bao go y al verlo relampageo.**

**En eso se levanto con nuestra guerrera en sus brazos y agarro una canastita abandonada y la puso en ella,la bebe empezaba a llorar y su madre la calmaba dándole su patita y le decía,tranquila todo saldrá bien mi TIGRESA.**

**La madre de tigresa se despidió de ella y se fue corriendo con un bebe falso en sus brazos,tigresa se quedo llorando en el orfanato de bao go hasta que la encontraron a la mañana siguiente.**

**-pero de quien es esta hermosa tigre-dijo una cerdita confundida**

**La cerdita veía un collar en sus patitas que desia tigresa.**

**KUNG FU PANDA 3:LOS CAZADORES DE MAESTROS**


End file.
